Of Eyepatches and Revenge
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Many demigods joined Kronos. Join me as we learn of two, two demigods that were close friends of a certain, eyepatched, son of Nemesis. Ethan x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I had this up before, but I found some errors, and now I have severely planned out. Like, chapter-by-chapter. I literally sat there with the book and wrote down what I would do for chapter fifteen, or whatever. It's got snippets of conversation from the boooooooks! It will be exactly 31 chapters long. **

* * *

><p><em>Just an unclaimed kid from the Hermes cabin, that's all.<em>

_When she had stayed back at camp, she'd just been another camper. She was never singled out for anything – quests, her total awesomeness (okay, she wasn't perfect, but she had a slightly-above-healthy self-confidence), or even her odd obsession with microwavable food._

_In fact, the only exiting event in her life was when she (accompanied by Casey Beyr from the Ares cabin) had joined Kronos._

_And that was also when she met Ethan Nakamura. _

_And this is a tale of Eyepatches and Revenge._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be doing this? We could get into big trouble..."<p>

Her companion, an unusually undersized, tanned boy from the Ares cabin, looked at her and snorted. "Scared, Mallory?"

Lacey Mallory rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not scared. I just don't want to be eaten – or maimed – or killed, though I think eaten would kind of be the same as that...But not necessarily, if you think about it...ew, mental images."

"Would you just shut up?"

"Sorry," Lacey muttered, looking at the ground. "Where did they find it?"

"They were over by the rocks, I think. Split up?"

"Sure."

Lacey flicked on her flashlight, searching for the crack in the rocks they'd supposedly found. Of course, it could be a ruse, for more attention than they already got. Sure, it was a bit...mean, to think that way, but she didn't care. It was _perfect _Percy Jackson and his little girlfriend – though they hadn't admitted it – the _wonderful _Annabeth Chase.

But, she wasn't focusing on that now. She was focusing on getting out of there. She didn't know why Casey wanted to leave, he was claimed, at least, but she didn't really care. She had someone to help, and he was good with a sword. Ares kids were useful, sometimes.

"Hey, Mallory!"

Lacey's head snapped up. "Did you find it?" she called back. Casey appeared around the group of rocks, a grin splitting his face.

"Hell yeah!"

She blinked. She hadn't known that he'd wanted to get out of Camp Half-Blood this much. He seemed genuinely excited, and the only emotions she'd ever seen Casey experience were pain, anger, and...well, the need to get some sleep.

"Coming?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Lacey said, following him to the entrance of the Labrynth.

"Ready?" Casey asked, eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, I guess," Lacey said. She bit her lip, looking into the dark cavern.

Casey flashed a grin at her and maneuvered his way into the Labrynth. Lacey took a deep breath and, turning off her flashlight, followed.

She landed on something soft. "Gettoff," a voice muttered from underneath her. Lacey scrambled off of her friend.

She fumbled for her flashlight and switched it on to see a bruised and annoyed Casey. "Could you have not landed on me?" he grumbled, glaring at her.

"Sorry."

"S'okay," Casey sighed. "Ready to go explore and possibly get killed?"

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I got rid of a few things, added a few things, y'know, stuff like that. :) And I know it's a bit short, but later chapters will be longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not as long as usual, but...eh. x3 **

**Good enough.**

**And, the reason no canon characters have appeared yet is because we need a few wandering chapters. Ya know, where they're just wandering around the Labyrinth. A few canon characters'll show up next chapter though...well, kind of. You'll see.**

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

Casey looked up, eyes still bleary from the nap he'd just been woken up from. "I dunno...sounds like a circus or something..." he yawned. Straining her ears, Lacey realized that it did sound like a circus of some sort.

"Should we find it?" she asked. Casey didn't look like he wanted to, but agreed anyway.

"Sure, I think it's this way," he said, turning away from the noise. Lacey rolled her eyes and pulled him toward the sounds of the circus.

He sighed. Lacey knew he didn't like circuses, but she didn't really care...he'd just read too many horror stories, that's what she thought. Yes, she wasn't a good friend. But they weren't friends, really, just comrades.

They smelt the circus before they saw it. Casey wrinkled his nose in disgust, but Lacey was excited. She hadn't been to a circus since she was really little, and that one had been overrun with hellhounds before she'd gotten to do anything.

"Come on, Casey, what could go wrong?"

"Always what they say before something bad happens," he muttered, following Lacey as she bounded toward the flashing lights that had come into view.

She passed into the largest tent. Nobody asked her for any money, and a large bag of cotton candy was handed to her. She took it gratefully and, not checking to see if Casey was following her, made her way to some front-row seats. She heard him sit down next to her, throwing his cotton candy onto the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Lacey asked, brown eyes widening. He sighed, irritated.

"I'm allergic. And I don't like circuses. And we really should get out of here."

"Aw, don't be like that! It'll be fun! We can do this, find Luke, and join him, and it'll be so fun!"

Casey snorted. "Yeah. Joining a titan is always fun."

She ignored him then, watching the performers mingle with the audience, which, unusually, only consisted of them and a few others. Nobody had come their way yet, though.

A muscle-bound man walked past them. "Steroids," Casey coughed into his hand. Lacey looked at him. "What? Can't I have some fun while I'm here?"

She sighed, gaze returning to the performers. A clown was making his way toward them. "Ooh! A clown!" she said brightly. There was no answer from Casey, who normally would've replied to this with a smart comment or something of the sort. He could be rolling his eyes; he did that a lot. She turned to look at him.

He was gone.

"Casey?" she asked, looking around the tent. She eventually located him near the back of the area, eyes wide. She jogged over to him. "First of all, how did you get back there so quickly? Secondly, why did you leave?"

"I...don't like clowns..." Casey said, glaring at the buffoon that was slowly walking toward them.

"You read too much."

"Did you see _**It **_when you were three? And multiple times after that?"

"Ah..." Lacey trailed off. She wasn't a fan of horror movies, or books, or stories...she got too freaked out by them, and had terrifying dreams for weeks afterward. As a result, she steered clear of anything that was even remotely scary. She preferred the brighter side of life. "But, maybe it'll start soon. Then we can be out of here, and find Luke."

Casey nodded, and they went back up front to their seats. The clown had given up on them, and it was now pestering a young boy that looked on the verge of tears. _How did he get down here? Did he fall into the labyrinth accidentally? Is he a demigod? I've never seen him before; he can't have gone to Camp Half-Blood._

"If everyone will please sit down!"

A tall man was making his way to the center of the tent. He was creepy-looking, with a thin face and long, pointy nose. His dark, beady eyes swept over the room. Judging by his outfit, he was the ringmaster. "Welcome to Phobetor's Circus, where all of your dreams become a-" he curled his lips in a sharp, animal-like grin. "Reality."

Lacey felt Casey shift closer towards her. They were sitting on uncomfortable wooden benches with short, stubbly legs and no back. "Scared, Beyr?" she whispered. He didn't answer.

"First, we've got the wondrous strong man, a son of Ares," the ringmaster's shape flickered for a bit. Was he a projection of some sort? An Iris-message type thing?

The man that Casey had called on using steroids walked to the center of the space, his gaze flashing to his smaller half-sibling. Lacey was surprised when he shrunk even closer beside her. She could understand his fear with the clown, or the creepy man, but a regular demigod? He'd been face to face with Clarisse, for Zeus's sake! Maybe it was the entirety of the situation. Lacey hadn't read as many horror novels as Casey had, so maybe he was just scared.

Casey Beyr, scared. That was something to laugh at.

"I'll need a volunteer." The strong-man spoke in a rumbling voice. "You, in the front." He pointed one large, meaty finger at Casey.

Casey shook his head, drawing his sword immediately.

"No need for that. You will be my volunteer," the man said, eyes narrowing.

Lacey's companion's eyes narrowed as well. "Isn't the point of a volunteer someone who volunteers to do something? As far as I know, I didn't volunteer for anything."

"Didn't you eat the cotton candy?"

"Allergic."

"Damn teenagers..." the man grumbled. "Do it anyway."

"No."

"Just do it, Casey," Lacey sighed, sick of watching them argue. Casey shot her a glare and stayed seated.

Sick of waiting, the man grabbed Casey by the front of his T-shirt and pulled him off of the bench. "You. Are. Volunteer."

"Caveman, much?" Casey muttered, twisting out of the man's grip. "Mallory, come on, we're leaving."

Lacey wasn't the brightest demigod. She'd be the first to admit it, too. She did understand there was danger. But...she kind of wanted to stay. "Just a minute..." she said, watching her friend curiously. Her hand ripped open the bag of cotton candy, taking out a handful and readying to put it in her mouth.

And then the bag was gone, impaled on Casey's sword. "Lacey! Snap out of it!" he said, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her towards the entrance. She didn't resist. Why should she? Casey was her friend, kind of.

The fun of the circus was slowly disappearing. The ringmaster disappeared completely. The muscle-bound son of Ares held a huge ax that hadn't been there before. The clown that she'd thought was so friendly and funny was a monster. "Run!" she shrieked, pulling out of Casey's grip and sprinting out of the tent. She heard her comrade's pounding footsteps following her, and the footstep's of his brother's behind him.

"Finally come to your senses?" Casey panted as he drew to run beside her. "Gods, Mallory, how didn't you see it earlier?"

"Very powerful Mist?" Lacey suggested weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Tell me what you think! Who do you like better? Casey or Lacey?<strong>

**I just realized that their names rhyme. DX That was not done on purpose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Generally, my chapters are much longer than this. This fic is just giving me trouble. But I'm not going to drop it, God no.**

**Waring: swearing ahead. Casey swears. Get over it. x3**

* * *

><p>Who knew how much time had passed since they entered the Labyrinth? Lacey knew that time was much different compared to the outside world. They were low on flashlight batteries, food...and Casey was growing increasingly irritated. He'd been almost entirely silent since their experience with the circus.<p>

Except now he was laughing at her.

It really made no sense. What was she doing that was so funny? It had been random, one minute they'd been walking, and the next he was leaning against the wall, laughing. "What's so funny?" Lacey asked.

"You've been claimed."

Lacey blinked. "What?" She looked up, but whatever symbol it was drifted behind her head. "Who is it?"

"No, no, this is the funny part," Casey took a breath and steadied himself. "You're a Hermes kid."

Lacey's eyes widened. "Oh, gods..." she muttered. "All along, right where I was supposed to be."

Casey nodded. "Yep. And isn't the reason you wanted to join Kronos in the first place because you _weren't _claimed?"

Lacey glared at the floor. "Yes," she admitted. "Can we get going?"

"Oh, so you don't want to go back now?" Casey asked, looking at her. "'Course, not sure if we'd be able to get back now..."

"I don't want to go back. If it took my father that long to claim me, he obviously doesn't care. Let's roll," Lacey said, the caduceus above her head fading away. Casey shrugged, not caring one way or the other.

"Wait! What's that?" he hissed, standing as still as a human could. Lacey blinked.

"What?"

"Shut up! I hear someone," Casey said, still using a hushed whisper. Lacey grew silent, concentrating. She did hear someone. They were just a bit ahead of the duo.

"Should we follow them?" Lacey asked, lowering her voice. Casey contemplated this, tilting his head to the side. Eventually he nodded, drawing his sword and beginning to creep down the hallway-like passage they were currently in.

Lacey followed him, keeping her sword at the ready as well. She wondered who else would be insane enough to enter this prison, but, she supposed, it could be anyone. Another Ares kid, for example. Perfect Percy Jackson on a quest. Luke's army. Who knew?

As they drew closer, they realized that it was Perfect Percy Jackson. "Damn it," Casey muttered. "Attack?"

"What?" Lacey asked, blinking. "He beat _Clarisse. _There's no way you'll be able to beat him."

"It was a fluke, that he beat Clarisse," Casey said. He paused, then shuddered. "But, gods, I hope Luke wins. Can you imagine what she'd do to me if I didn't die in the war?"

"Dying might be preferable in your case," Lacey said, giggling. Maybe she was nervous, but everything seemed funny to her right now. She probably was just nervous.

_"What's that?"_

"Shit, they heard us," Casey muttered, backing up. "Where are the damn exits where you need them?"

"I thought you wanted to fight them?"

"There are four of them. Perfect Percy Jackson, and most likely Miss Athena, the satyr that hangs around them, and that cyclops. Can't you hear them coming? All four of them," Casey said, spinning completely around.

"Are we going to run?"

"Obviously. Do you see any other exits?"

"But you're an Ares kid. You _never _run from a fight!" Lacey said, still entirely confused. No, she didn't want to die – but who said that they had to fight Perfect Percy Jackson, anyway?

"Stereotypes," Casey muttered. "And just because I'm an Ares kid doesn't mean I want to freaking die. Cyclopes are creepy."

Lacey nodded slowly and ran faster, rivaling Casey in speed. They eventually came upon a fork in the road and took it, holding their breathe until the group passed. Casey had been right about the questing group. But four? That was pretty much against the rules...three to a quest, it had been that way ever since Lacey had started camp.

Casey sighed. "Gods, I hate this. When are we going to find Luke? When are we going to fight the damn war?"

"The only reason you want to do this is to fight, isn't it?" Lacey asked, looking at him. He smirked.

"Yeah, mostly. Of course, some of it's because it was just boring at camp, y'know?" Casey said, leaning against the wall. Only then did Lacey notice their surroundings.

"Where are we?" she muttered. They were in a strikingly modern room. Sitting patiently in front of her was a sphinx.

"You're at the testing portion of your quest!"

"Quest?"

"Yes! This week it's partner testing. If you get a passing grade, then you'll be able to go on. If you don't, I get to eat you!" The sphinx beamed. "Sit down, please!"

Lacey hesitantly took a seat, Casey flopping down in the chair beside her. Sitting before them was a number two pencil. Lacey picked it up.

"Question one! How hot is it on Mars?"

Lacey moved the pencil towards the 'Too hot' answer. Casey snatched the pencil away from her. "No, idiot, it's this one."

He sped through the rest of the test. Lacey looked on in awe. She hadn't known that Casey knew so much. After finishing, he leaned back in his chair, looking satisfied. The sphinx snatched it from the table and fed it into the printer-like machine in the corner. After about five minutes of waiting, the screen flashed a '69%' in giant red letters.

Casey snickered. "You're so immature," Lacey said, trying not to laugh.

"You fail!" the sphinx yowled triumphantly, leaping at Casey over the table. The fifteen year-old demigod tipped backwards on his chair, hitting the ground and rolling away. He jumped to his feet and drew his sword.

Lacey backed away from the table as well, drawing her sword. The beast's main target seemed to be Casey, however. Probably because he was the one that had taken the test. He seemed to be doing okay, but he was getting backed into a wall quickly. She raised her sword and leaped towards the sphinx, bringing her blade down on it's flank.

Casey glared at her. "My opponent!" he said, swiping his sword over the animal's face, leaving a gash on it's forehead. It growled, shaking it's head free. At that moment, Casey slammed the hilt of his sword into the gash and began to sprint down the hallway. "Run before it wakes up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Short again. :P Sorry. I am not getting much inspiration for this fic. DX I won't abandon it, though. I'm sure, once I get the Son of Neptune, my PJO craze'll come back, and I'll be able to write better for this. **

* * *

><p>"Stop! I hear something!" Casey said, stopping still and holding a hand in front of Lacey to keep her still. She peered around the next corner.<p>

What she saw made her heart nearly stop. "Luke," she muttered. Casey pushed her aside and saw for himself.

"Well, that was easier than I expected," he said. He began to walk into the large arena Lacey had just noticed.

"Wait!" she hissed, grabbing the back of his shirt. He twisted around to look at her, indignation in his green eyes. "They're fighting. Who's to say we won't be made to fight? Sure, you're strong, but I don't want to take my chances. Better to just catch up with Luke later."

Casey stared at her. "Was that just wishful thinking, or did Lacey Mallory just make an intelligent comment?"

"Shut up," Lacey said, hitting him, but letting go of his shirt. He turned back to face the arena, crouching down, watching intently.

Lacey watched as well, wincing as a centaur was killed. "Whoa! Mallory, is that our least favorite son of the sea god?"

Lacey squinted. Yes, Perfect Percy Jackson – along with a few others – was being drug into the arena. "Yes, I believe it is."

"This is going to be fun," Casey decided, looking up at her with a shark-like grin on his face. "Very fun."

Of course, Perfect Percy Jackson was up first. Unsurprisingly, he slashed through an unidentifiable monster. This did not make the owner of the arena very happy. Lacey heard Casey snicker.

"Why are you laughing? He won," Lacey hissed.

"Yeah, but the guy...thing...is getting mad at him," Casey answered, keeping his eyes trained forward.

The next thing that came out to fight was a _demigod. _She couldn't tell if she knew it – she couldn't even be sure of it's gender under all of it's heavy armor. What she could tell however, was that Perfect Percy Jackson was hesitating to attack it.

Well, he was hesitating until he slammed the hilt of his sword onto the other demigod's helmet. Then, of course, he was stupid and challenged the owner of the arena for a match. Lacey heard Casey laugh once it was clear that Perfect Percy Jackson was clearly outmatched.

And then, of course, Miss Athena ruined it all by shouting something about Gaia. Lacey didn't know what she was trying to accomplish by it, but by Casey's sudden drop in mood, it would help the demigod. Uck.

Then the owner of the arena – who'd been established as Anteus – was suddenly hanging from the ceiling (Would that be the proper word? Probably, but...hm...), and Perfect Percy Jackson was killing him. Darn.

"Run, Mallory! Don't just stand there!" Casey yelled, trying to pull her away from the arena. The demigod, Perfect Percy Jackson, and Jackson's comrades were sprinting towards them in a frenzy, trying to get away from the stampede of monsters.

Lacey shrunk against the wall as the group passed them, then followed. She heard Casey panting behind her, fending off the monsters as they caught up. He was good, but if they didn't hurry up, they'd be caught. And she did not want to have to fight in that arena. Casey might be good enough (and heartless enough) to win, but Lacey...no, she'd die. Most definitely, she'd die.

Eventually, the monsters stopped coming, and they were able to rest. She heard the group in front of them stop as well, so they ducked into a corner before they were spotted.

The demigod – who was male, by the way – said something she couldn't discern and raced off. Lacey took one look at Casey and raced after him, breezing past Jackson's group without giving them a glance.

"Idiot!" Casey yelled as he followed her, taking the time to shove Perfect Percy Jackson over. However, they caught up to they mysterious demigod.

"Who are you?" Lacey asked, spinning him around and looking him in the face.

The quite attractive face.

Well, to her, anyway. Others would probably think him too...thin? Was that the word she was looking for? Well, it would work.

"Ethan Nakamura," the demigod said, drawing himself up proudly. "Son of Nemesis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you read this, I do love Percy. It's been great to get back to his POV in The Son of Neptune. But...Lacey and Casey do not feel the same way. xP**

* * *

><p>"So now we've got to find Luke, right?" Lacey asked. Casey rolled his eyes, but Ethan was a bit more polite and nodded.<p>

"Why're you joining up with him, anyway?" Casey asked, glancing at the eye-patched teen.

"Well...it's just the fact that none of the minor gods or goddesses get any recognition. If I was at Camp Half-Blood, I'd be stuck in the Hermes cabin...forever..." he trailed off, biting his lower lip.

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"Why? Who's your godly parent?" Ethan asked curiously, tilting his head to the side, reminding Lacey faintly of a dog.

She blushed. "Um, Hermes," she muttered. Casey scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well, I wasn't claimed until we started on this...er..."

"Traitorous scandal?" Casey suggested.

"No, that makes it sound bad. Like, in a creepy way. The word I'm looking for...er...crime?" Lacey guessed.

"Treason," Ethan said. They both looked at him. "What? It pretty much means the same thing."

"Yeah, I guess...Anyway, I wasn't claimed until this...treason-thing we started out on. That's why I left."

Ethan nodded, glancing at Casey, who by now had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall. Lacey didn't know if he was asleep or just sick of them. It was probably the latter.

"Why did you leave Half-Blood Hill?" Ethan asked him. One green eye flicked open lazily.

"Bored," Casey said simply, and went back to his...nap? Oh, who knew. Both Ethan and Lacey were startled when he spoke again. "Plus, nothing was happening back at camp. Didn't take in the factor that, if Kronos loses, and I happen to live, I've got Clarisse to deal with."

Lacey grinned, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She glanced shyly at Ethan, who was staring into the flames of their campfire. They'd scavenged enough dry debris from the tunnels to build it, and Casey had a lighter on him. They didn't have any food, though. That had been eaten up the first few days of their quest...no, treason.

"Who's his godly parent?" Ethan asked her. Lacey glanced up.

"Oh, Ares."

"A little small for an Ares kid, isn't he?" Ethan asked. Casey hadn't been sleeping, because as soon as Ethan said that, Casey had him by the shirt.

"I. Am. Not. Small. For. An. Ares. Kid," he growled, eyes narrowing to slits. Ethan looked started and more than a little frightened. He shrank against the wall, despite being about half a foot taller than Casey and, despite his slim build, probably twenty pounds heavier.

Casey wasn't the largest fellow.

"Casey, he gets it. You don't have to behead him," Lacey said as soon as she saw Casey draw his sword. Casey glanced at her. "And, he's right. You're the smallest in your cabin, despite the ages in your cabin being ten to seventeen. You're smaller than half the other campers, too."

Casey let go of Ethan's shirt and turned to her, sword not quite sheathed. Lacey sighed. They'd gone through this conversation before. True, the first time he'd reacted exactly as he had with Ethan. Until he accidentally broke her bra strap. Then, being a thirteen year old boy at the time, had gotten a bit freaked out and retreated.

Ah, good times.

"Rule number one of traveling with us – don't point out my size," Casey spat at Ethan, then retreated back to his wall. Ethan looked shaken.

"Does he always react like that if something bothers him?" he asked Lacey. Lacey bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing.

"Nope. Usually, it's worse," she replied, and, leaving Ethan dumbfounded, turned on her side to go to sleep.

The night – or, their sleeping time – passed quickly. Lacey was woken with a sharp nudge to the ribs. Opening her eyes blearily, she saw the jean-clad leg of Casey. "Get up, Mallory. We've gotta find Luke-slash-Kronos."

Lacey nodded, jumping to her feet and beginning to look for her sword. Ethan handed it to her silently, armor already on. Great. She was the last one awake. That always seemed to happen. Even when she was a little girl in the mortal world attending sleepovers, she was always the first to fall asleep and the last to wake up.

"Hurry up!" Casey yelled impatiently. Lacey winced at the sound and found her shoes, slipping them on her feet and beginning to tie the left one was fast as he could. Casey, however, didn't think she was moving fast enough. He knelt down and tied the right one, leaving it in a sloppy bow. Lacey rolled her eyes and finished, righting herself.

They then began walking. They walked for ages. Lacey filled the time with meaningless chatter, but the two boys seemed to enjoy the silence. Just her luck. At least Perfect Percy Jackson _talked. _She'd sooner be with him then the two...he was attractive, too.

Wow, she must really be desperate for company if she was listing the positive attributes of Perfect Percy Jackson.

"Who goes there?" A voice rumbled. Lacey jumped, glancing around wildly. She didn't see anyone.

A cyclops lumbered out of the darkness. "You're getting close to Master Luke's place."

"Finally!" Casey said, taking a deep breath.

"We want to join Kronos," Ethan said, eye narrowing determinedly. The cyclops shrugged.

"Okay. This way," it led them through a door to large room. Luke sat on a throne-like thing.

"New demigods, I see," he observed. "We do only need one of them to raise Kronos, however."

Lacey took a step back. Ethan glanced at Casey. "Be my guest," Casey said, gesturing towards the large, golden coffin. Ethan gulped.

"I-I'll do it."

"Name and godly parent?" Luke inquired. Lacey sneaked a glance at her former cabinmate – no, brother.

"Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis." As he'd done when he introduced himself to Casey and herself, he drew himself up proudly. Well, at least he was proud of being offspring of the goddess of revenge.

_Yeah, this is definitely a tale of eyepatches and revenge, _Lacey thought. "What about you two?" Luke asked.

"Casey James Beyr, son of Ares."

"Aren't you a little small to be a kid of Ares?"

Casey's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched, but he refrained from attacking. Lacey was glad for that. It probably wouldn't be very good for them to go attacking the guy they were trying to help. "I get that a lot," Casey said, trying to keep his voice at an even tone.

"I'm Lacey Mallory, daughter of Hermes," Lacey said, jumping in before it got out of hand. A small smile broke Luke's face.

"Oh, a sister. You look familiar. You were unclaimed for a while, weren't you?"

"Just got claimed on the way here," Lacey confirmed. Luke sighed.

"Gods are so lazy, aren't they?" Not waiting for an answer, he moved on. "So, Nakamura. All you have to do is pledge yourself to Kronos, and he will be able to fully materialize. Got it?"

Ethan nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said. "Just...pledge myself to Kronos?" Luke nodded.

"Come up here, by the coffin." Ethan obeyed, moving to stand beside the coffin. "Now just say that you pledge yourself to Kronos, and it's a done deal."

"I, Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis," Even now he stood a bit taller when he said it. "Pledge myself to Kronos."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note - they HAVE exited the Labyrinth.**

* * *

><p>Lacey lowered her hand as the light faded. Ethan looked shaken, eyes wide. He backed away from the coffin as Luke began to laugh.<p>

But...it didn't sound like Luke. The voice was...colder, somehow, and his eyes weren't quite blue anymore. They were...green, no, golden. How did that...was he...did he become Kronos? What had Ethan done?

"Nakamura, Beyr, Mallory," Luke-slash-Kronos began. Ethan's head whipped up to look at him. "There is a room down a hallway that a few other demigods are staying in. Lee will show you the way." A door opened behind Luke, and a dark-haired, freckled boy was seen.

"Follow me," Lee said, turning around and heading back the way he had come. Lacey followed, then stopped, seeing that Ethan was still just standing there. Casey took him by the elbow and steered him towards the door. Lacey smiled in relief and followed Lee, who was quickly moving away from them.

They followed Lee into a large room, filled with demigods mulling around. The one thing that Lacey noticed was that it was almost totally silent. A few kids were sleeping, a few were talking quietly, one was scribbling into a notebook...but there were no loud conversations, no group discussions, no singing, nothing. Maybe Lacey was just used to noise because she was from the Hermes cabin, which was almost never quiet, but it just seemed unnatural.

"There are sleeping bags in that cupboard, find a place to lay it down. Any place that has a sleeping bag is taken. Do not move sleeping bags unless you think you can get away with it. Have fun," Lee said, leaving them as soon as he could and moving to sit on a sleeping bag on the back left corner. Lacey and Casey glanced at each other.

"So..." Casey said, trailing off.

"Should we grab sleeping bags?" Ethan suggested. Casey nodded, and the three moved over to the cupboard-pantry-thing. Casey threw the door open and grabbed the sleeping bag on top. There was one left in the space. Lacey and Ethan both reached for it, then withdrew their hands.

"It's okay, you can have it, I'm used to sleeping straight on the floor, I'm from the Hermes cabin," Lacey said, biting her lower lip. Ethan shook his head.

"No, you take it. I'll be fine," he said. Lacey shrugged and grabbed it, following Casey to a seemingly uninhabited spot. Casey threw down the sleeping bag and sat down on it, fiddling with the bottom of his sweatshirt. Lacey followed his example, and Ethan sat down on the ground beside them.

"You didn't get one?" Casey asked Ethan bluntly. Ethan shook his head.

"There was only one left..." he said, trailing off.

"Then why didn't you take it?"

"Because then Lacey wouldn't get one," Ethan said. Casey snorted.

"So? She's a Hermes kid," he said. Lacey glared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Casey shrugged, smirking.

"Fresh meat!" Lacey glanced up, seeing a large, muscled, grinning teen standing in front of the three. "Two guys and a girl. In-te-res-ting."

Casey rolled his eyes. "How's it so interesting? Because you were able to tell that we were two guys and a girl? I'd say that's pretty interesting."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Name, age, and godly parent?" he ordered. Casey stretched, taking his time to answer the question.

"Casey James Beyr, turning sixteen...hey, what's the date?"

"It's July 17th!" someone called out.

"Oh, okay. Turning sixteen tomorrow, son of Ares," Casey finished, looking up at the teen.

"I don't believe you on the last two. A little small, aren't-" He was cut off by Casey jumping to his feet and barreling into him. Because of the his sheer size, he wasn't effected much, but he stumbled. Casey grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

"I. Am. Not. Undersized," Casey snarled. The boy shoved him away.

"Now I believe the Ares one," one of the people near them muttered. The boy sent her a glare, and she shut up.

"I am Quince, son of Ares." Casey snickered at the teen's name. Quince glared at him. "You won't be laughing after the morning drills."

"Oh, I bet I will."

* * *

><p>Lacey was, once again, awakened by a nudge to her ribs. She opened her eyes to reveal a grinning Casey. "Happy birthday to me, we have to get up now, hurry up," he said, slipping on a black hoodie. Lacey sat up, bleary-eyed. Nevertheless, she threw her hair up into a ponytail, slipped on her shoes, and strapped her sword to her belt.<p>

"Ready," she said. Ethan, who had just finished getting ready, nodded to her. The three followed the group of demigods that was pouring out the door. They followed the flow down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and out a door into a large, green field.

Quince was already standing there with a few other demigods. "First, warm up! Three laps!" he barked, reminding Lacey of her old gym teacher. Grumbling, the group took off to circle the field. Lacey wasn't that upset; she'd always liked running. It was when there was some sort of higher coordination involved that she began to fault. It had taken her quite a while before she'd even become OK at swordfighting.

Once the laps were done, Quince ordered them to stand in a line. They obliged, and the large demigod walked in front of the line, studying every single one of them. He stopped in front of Casey, who smirked. "Break into pairs," Quince decided.

Casey turned to Lacey. "Partner?" he offered. Quince's eyes narrowed.

"Not you," he snarled, grabbing Casey by the collar and dragging him out of the line. Lacey then turned to Ethan, who looked utterly lost.

"Partners?" Lacey repeated Casey's question. Ethan nodded, a relieved grin splitting his face. Quince pulled Casey in front of the entire group.

"Now, what I want you to do is this..." And with that, he swiped his sword at Casey's head. Casey ducked, sword out of its sheath immediately. The two Ares kids circled each other, Casey's eyes narrowed.

"So? Fight!" Quince shouted. Lacey immediately turned to Ethan.

"So..." Lacey said."Do we just..."

"Start?" Ethan asked, forehead crinkling in confusion. Lacey swung her sword at Ethan's torso. He parried it. Lacey noticed he was much better – almost three times as fast – without all that heavy armor. "Good strike," he complimented.

Lacey smiled at him, and they fell into the familiar pattern of striking and blocking. Lacey was able to let her mind and eyes wander to Casey's fight. Both of the demigods were breathing heavily. Casey had the advantage in speed, but Quince had a lot more power on his side. Their swords hit each other once more with a clang. By now, almost everyone was watching.

"Quince hasn't sparred with anyone before now. Could that kid be a thread?" one voice hissed.

"No way, he's actually blocking Quince's strikes!"

"He's so _short._"

Casey obviously had heard the last comment, because he turned his head to glare at whoever had said it. Quince took the advantage and hit him over the head with the flat part of his blade. Casey stumbled to the side, eyes narrowed in pain. "Damn it," he muttered.

"See? Told you you wouldn't be laughing," Quince said smugly.

Casey glared at him. "Ha!" he said loudly, spinning around and stalking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's sixteenth birthday is actually today, November 1. But, considering the story takes place in summer, I changed it for the purposes of this story. :) I have had Casey's character too long. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh lord, I'm sorry that I've been gone forever. Blame two things - a random obsession with Romeo and Juliet, and NaNoWriMo.**

**For those of you who don't know what that is, it's basically where you write a 50,000 word novel in a month, November. I managed to finish mine early, with it ending up at 54,300 words. I don't think it's too bad, considering I started two days late, it's my first year, and I'm fourteen. xP Anyway, I'm pretty happy with the finished product.**

**But enough with my less-than-interesting life. You want to read the story! :D**

* * *

><p>The next three days consisted of the drills, Casey getting in fights, and actually making a few friends. It was nice to make friends with a few girls. She'd known a few girls back at camp, but mostly she just had Casey. It wasn't like she didn't like people, she just... well, she just hadn't gotten along with very many of them.<p>

Well, she had, but they were just kind of annoying. Yeah, that was annoying. It wasn't the fact that... well, it was just too hard to explain.

"Fall into line by the times here!" Quince barked. Casey grinned, shaking hair out of his eyes.

"Great grammar you've got there!" he called. A few people snickered, but Quince just rolled his eyes, used to Casey by now. This had made Casey a bit mad, but Lacey figured he could deal with it.

Lacey took her spot right before Ethan. Casey was in front of her, harassing some random girl, who didn't seem that angry. Lacey rolled his eyes. He'd certainly made himself comfortable here.

The group marched down a hallway, joining a bunch of other kids from other rooms. Quince led their group to the middle of the room. "Squad Seven reporting!"

Casey snickered. A few kids from other groups glared at them, but he simply stretched and ignored their stares. Luke - or Kronos, Lacey still wasn't sure about what he was at the moment - stood from his throne, causing all noise in the room to cease. It didn't gradually go down, everyone just... they just stopped talking. Even Casey stopped laughing.

"Troops!" Luke or Kronos said, raising his hands in the air, like all the stereotypical rulers did. "I have completed the transformation! Ethan Nakamura, a son of Nemesis, has made that possible. Please come forward, Ethan."

She heard Ethan gulp before he moved forward, going to stand before the group. He was shaking, she could tell. She didn't blame him. She'd be shaking, too.

"Young Ethan came with two more demigods, a daughter of Hermes and a son of Ares," Luke said. The kids around them looked curiously at Lacey and Casey. Eventually, one of them piped up.

"Sorry, but I don't believe the guy's a son of Ares," she said, rubbing the side of her head. Casey narrowed his eyes and glanced around the room, searching for her. Lacey just looked at her, waiting for him to find her.

"Don't say that!" Melissa, a girl from their room, hissed.

"But he's so small!" the girl said, her voice raising. Their group - Squad Seven - began to smile. It wouldn't be long now before he rushed out of the line, broke the formation, and basically killed her.

Casey did as he always did, taking quick strides out of the line to grab the front of her shirt. She just watched him as he came closer, and when he grabbed onto the front of her shirt, she just stared up at him. "Hello!" she said brightly.

"Hi," Casey snarled. "I. Am. Not. Short."

"Yes you are. How old are you, twelve?" the girl asked, a slight smile on her face. Casey's eyes narrowed.

"Twelve?" he said, eyes narrowing. "You think I'm twelve?"

"Yeah," the girl said. She had dark hair, with clear green eyes and pale skin. She was kind of pretty, Lacey supposed, but Casey would never go for someone like her. As far as she knew, he'd never liked anyone before.

Wait, there was that huntress. She couldn't remember the girl's name... she had died... was it Zoey? No, but something like it. Maybe without the 'e.' It was possible.

Why did he like that girl? Wasn't she the one that had broken his arm?

Was that why he had liked her? Did he like tough girls? If so, why did he hang out with her? Well, maybe he just liked whoever he liked. Some people didn't have a 'type.' However, Casey seemed like a guy that did.

Maybe he was gay.

No, probably not. He didn't seem interested in Ethan. And Ethan was freaking hot. In Lacey's eyes.

They were still talking. Maybe she should be paying attention. He now had her pinned against a wall. He had that shark-like grin on his face again, and she was smirking. Oh lord, he did like her.

"How old am I?"

"Twelve and eight months."

"How long has this been going on?" Lacey whispered to the girl Casey had been harassing before. She shrugged.

"Five minutes?" she guessed, before going back to staring at the two.

"All right, that's enough!" Luke or Kronos shouted. Casey looked up, extremely bored look taking place on his face again.

"Look, I'm kind of busy, so if we could have this meeting later-"

"No. Go back to your line. Now," Luke or Kronos ordered, coupling it with such a glare that Casey dropped his hand and moved back to his spot in front of Lacey.

"Who's that?" Lacey asked him. He shrugged, grinning. "Do you like her?"

"She can take care of herself," he said, looking at her. She'd rejoined her line, and waved at him. "I like that in a girl."

"Ooh! You do like her!" Lacey squealed, maybe a little too loudly. Luke or Kronos glared at her, and she shut up.

"As I was going to say beforehand, we are going to split into groups based on our godly parentage. Line up behind the designated pillar. Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, The Big Three, Minor Gods and Goddesses, Unclaimed, and Hermes." As he said the name, he gestured toward one of the pillars that lined the room. Lacey skipped over to her pillar, less than surprised to see the girl Casey had cornered - and possibly fallen in love with! - standing there, looking bored.

"Hi!" Lacey said, smiling at her. She nodded.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Lacey giggled.

"Casey? No! He's... Casey," she said, for lack of a better word. The girl nodded, smiling slightly.

"Do you think I could join you guys for lunch? You look like you're pretty close, and with that other kid. Nakamura," she said, popping her gum.

"Yeah, I guess," Lacey said, shrugging. "I'm Lacey." She stuck out her hand. The girl slapped it instead of shaking, sending her a grin.

"Zohra," she said. "Let's spar."

* * *

><p><strong>I do really enjoy writing Zohra. And, yes, Casey did have a crush on Zoe. She broke his arm in the Capture the Flag game the hunters had against the campers in book three. It was love at first sight. For him. She didn't like him much. x3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this is so short. It's basically a mini-update! :D Yaaaaay for underachieving! **

* * *

><p>"Are you pathetic losers ready?" Quince yelled.<p>

"Yeah!"

Lacey joined the cheering, ignoring Casey's glare. For some reason, he'd been incredibly moody lately. Hey, what if he was, like, in love with Zohra and was depressed unless he was near her! From what Quince had said, Squad Eight and Squad Seven were 'mortal enemies', or something like that.

It was like Romeo and Juliet! Two squads, both alike in dignity, in fair... er... betrayal, where we lay our scene! Yeah, she would definitely have to point that out to Casey and make him even angrier. It sounded like a fun thing to do.

"Are we gonna kill those patheticer losers at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah!"

This went on for a few more minutes, until Quince got bored and told them to get into their lines. They did, Lacey lining up after Casey.

Ethan had been put in Luke-Kronos's squad. Apparently, only people who had done their leader a great honor or were incredibly epicly good at fighting got put there. She did wish she could be in that squad. Even though Casey was the best friend she had, he wasn't very good company. No, he wasn't good company at all.

They marched down the hall. Quince stopped after the last member of the Sixth Squad. He turned around to 'give them a pep talk.'

"Now, I want at least two of you to be promoted to Squad One. If you don't, or if one of them isn't me, your life will be a living Hell," he spat out the last word, causing Lee to wince and wipe the wetness off of his face.

"So, why would you be promoted again?" Casey asked, raising his voice.

"Shut up Beyr. I'm not in the mood," Quince answered, turning back around to face the front. Casey grinned.

"That's what I thought," he muttered.

The line of demigods and monsters started moving. After going into the labyrinth - she really hoped he'd found that string, otherwise they were going to get lost - and going around a few twists and turns, they exited at Camp Half-Blood. The battle was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's also pretty short. :/ Probably should've combined this one and the one before. **

* * *

><p>Lacey wasn't very good at this whole 'battling against friends' thing. She just felt awkward stabbing at people that she'd formerly joked around with and trained with. It was just a weird sensation.<p>

Casey didn't seem to be having any trouble, however. He was whirling through their former friends, cutting them down with a wild grin on his face.

Okay, he hadn't actually killed anyone, but he'd injured quite a few people. Generally, she'd be watching his back, but he was just moving way too fast. Probably to avoid any of his cabinmates. Especially Clarisse.

What would happen if he ran into Clarisse? Lacey couldn't see that as ending well. At all.

Ethan was near the back of the group with Kronos, probably so they wouldn't get hurt.

Someone jumped at her. She raised her sword to block his, recognizing it as Pollux, Dionysus's kid. "Lacey?" he asked. "Is that where you were?"

"Um, yeah," Lacey said, blushing and parrying his next blow. It was just like she was sparring with Ethan, some light talking, and no bloodshed. Hey, this battle wouldn't be too bad if all she had to do was spar with Pollux.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Casey cut the arm of a camper. Ouch. It looked deep. Her eyes widened as he slammed the hilt of his sword down on the kid's head with extreme force.

Oh god, don't let that kid be dead. Also, she really didn't want to see that expression on Casey's face ever again. Honestly, it really, really creepy and scary. Like in the horror movies, when the demon smiles or something like that. Paranormal Activity? Whatever. Point was, it was creepy.

"Hold on a second," Pollux said, ducking through the fight to get to his fallen comrade.

Lacey ran to Casey. "Who was that?" she panted, grabbing onto his arm.

Casey looked a bit pale. "It was-"

"Castor?" Pollux choked.

"Yeah. Him," Casey said, biting his lip. "I never really liked him, but I do feel kind of bad."

"You should probably get out of here. Pollux looks like he kind of wants to murder you," Lacey observed. It was crazy how deadly calm you could be in the middle of a battle.

Casey nodded, making his way to the back of the group, where Squad One was taking their place. Pollux caught up to him, however, and they began to fight. Casey wasn't as free with killing as he was with Castor, but he was still letting insults fly. Wouldn't you get more maiming done if you saved your breath?

"Don't just stand there!" someone yelled. It sounded like an Ares kid. Not Quince or any of the ones that she knew, but one from camp. Oops. She was going to be attacked.

She barely raised her sword in time. Ah, it was one of the Ares kids. One of the ones from Casey's little group of terrorizors. What was his name again? It was something like... something like... was it Michael? No, not Michael... it was something really weird. Like really old-fashioned or something... oh yeah! His name was Romeo. Hee hee. Like Romeo and Juliet. His girlfriend's name wasn't Juliet, though. He didn't have a girlfriend. He was gay.

"Aren't you the chick that hangs around Beyr?" Romeo shouted. Lacey nodded, ducking another one of his strikes. Oh god, he wasn't as controlled as Pollux. Unfortunately, her former opponent had gone into a murderous rampage and was after Casey.

"And you're his gay friend!" she replied. Romeo nodded, taking another stab. She barely missed being fatally wounded, the sword scraping off part of her shirt and some skin. Why wasn't she wearing armor again? Oh yeah, because it was too constricting. Casey didn't wear any, either, because he was little and fast. Quite a few Camp Half-Bloodians did, though. At least a helmet.

Neither Casey or Lacey had a helmet either. But it was okay. They were lucky enough without it.

Lacey was completely on the defensive, just barely deflecting his strikes. Where was Casey to save her? He always saved her! Oh lord, this guy was way too good for her to fight!

"Lacey! Retreat!" someone shouted. Ethan. Hey, what was he doing? Wasn't he sitting around in the back, doing nothing? Hm. Apparently not. Okay then.

She stabbed at the guy, cutting into his upper leg and gaining a cut on her arm. Ow. It was bleeding. That was. She turned around and ran, making her way through the group. She met Casey and Ethan at the entrance to the Labyrinth. Casey was quite bloody.

Once all of the squads were back in the main room, Kronos sat before them on his throne. "I have a few announcements. First of all, Quince, Squadron Commander of Squad Eight, had fallen."

Lacey looked at Casey, hoping for a funny reaction. Nope. Nothing. Darn it.

"Lee is now Squadron Commander. Now, I have a list of people to promote to Squad One." With that, Kronos listed off a bunch of names, tacking hers and Casey's on the end. "Casey Beyr, who killed a camper, and Lacey Mallory, because they do everything together."

Casey snorted. "Wow," he said, rolling his eyes. "Nice reason."


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand the long-awaited chapter ten of Of Eyepatches and Revenge! :D Yaaay! I am sorry about this taking so long, though. :/**

**Also, don't expect another update for a... long while. A long long while.**

**But it will be updated sometime after this sometime. :P**

* * *

><p>"Something seems wrong," Casey remarked, working on balancing a toothpick on his cup. Lacey rolled her eyes and knocked it off. "Hey!"<p>

"What seems wrong?" Lacey asked. Casey shrugged, rebalancing the toothpick.

"I dunno. It just seems- Holy shit, is that Jackson?"

Lacey looked up. Sure enough, Perfect Percy Jackson went running past them, chased by a group of random monsters. "Yep. Are you going to go kill him?"

"Yes. Yes I am," Casey said, leaping to his feet and drawing his sword. He sprinted for the door, only to be stopped by Lee.

"You two. You're not busy. Go grab a bow and be ready to look threatening," Lee said. Casey narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to-"

"No, you're not. Go get a bow and look threatening!"

"Come on," Lacey said, grabbing Casey's sleeve and pulling him away. Casey looked at her.

"You know, we really should go kill him."

"Lee or Perfect Percy Jackson?"

"Both. No offense to Lee."

Lacey rolled her eyes. Casey never changed.

After grabbing a bow for her and one for Casey - he still hadn't given up his insane rambling about how idiotic Lee was being - Lacey went back to find Lee.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe we just head for that one place," Lee said. Lacey figured he was talking about... well, that one place. The demigods didn't really have an actual name for 'that one place', so it was universally known that if you said 'that one place' you were talking about that one place and nowhere else.

Unless, of course, you were.

But that didn't matter. They were going to stand and look threatening.

Lacey handed the bow to Casey, who scowled. "I suck at this, you know."

"You can look pretty threatening sometimes," Lacey said. Lee snorted.

"His lack of height sort of takes away from it, though," the older boy muttered under his breath. Thankfully, Casey didn't hear him, or they'd be late, and when dealing with Kronos-Luke, you always wanted to be on time.

It turned out that they did have to go to that one place. Good. Lacey stood between Lee and Casey, wishing that Ethan hadn't been sent on that random mission.

Kronos-Luke started it out with some boring speech-thing, so Lacey basically zoned out, looking as threatening as she could, which, to be honest, probably wasn't very threatening.

Before she knew it, Casey was pushing her down the set of stairs they had used to get up, 'explosion' being his only explanation. She blinked and went along with it, wondering what exactly was happening.

"Good, the emergency boat's still-" Casey was cut off by the explosion he'd been talking about.

Lacey blacked out.

* * *

><p>She woke up a while later, on land. Lacey really had no idea how Casey had managed to get her to land, but he had, and he was sitting a few feet away, hugging his legs to his chest. His weird hat he'd taken to wearing was gone. An unconscious - probably - Zohra was laying a little farther down the beach.<p>

"You're awake," Casey said. "I think there's something wrong with Zohra."

Lacey pushed herself up on her elbows, blinking sand out of hr eyes. So the boat had exploded, and now her, Casey and Zohra were stranded on this beach.

Where had Zohra come from?

Well, that didn't really matter very much. "Like... a concussion?"

"No. Like dying," Casey snapped. Lacey blinked. He wasn't in a very good mood, was he?

"I'm not an Apollo camper. Ask someone else to help."

"There is no-one else!"

"Well, then, help her yourself."

"Do I look like someone who would be good at healing people?"

"You have to know some sort of healing thing."

"So do you!"

"Well, yeah, but most of it is based off of band-aids."

Casey didn't reply, narrowing his eyes and walking over to take a look at Zohra. "She's breathing," he said.

"For now," Lacey muttered. Casey glared at her and sat down beside the girl. "I'll go see if anyone else landed on this... whatever it is."

Casey ignored her, and Lacey went off down the beach. There was something up ahead - a body?

"Please let it not be dead, please let it not be dead..." Lacey muttered under her breath as she trotted toward it. A dark-haired body, short hair, a guy. Facedown. Lacey turned it over and screamed. It was Lee.

And he was dead.

"Casey!" Lacey yelled.

"What?" he shouted back. Lacey sighed and dug her fingernails into her palm. She wasn't going to cry over Lee, especially when Casey was here. You don't cry in front of Casey, even if you are a girl.

Lacey set off toward Casey.

"It... it's Lee," Lacey said once she was near enough to speak at a normal volume. "He's down there, and he's... he's dead."

"I think Zohra'll be dead soon, too," Casey said, glancing moodily down at the girl. Lacey took a shaky breath.

"We should be... we should be happy," she said. Casey looked up at her.

"Why the hell should we be happy," he said, stating it more than asking it. Lacey took another breath.

"Because it's not us. We're not dead. In fact, we're perfectly fine, apart from a few bruises. It's just..."

"The word you were looking for his grateful, not happy," Casey said, crossing his arms. "Why would you be happy if people are dying? It just doesn't make any sense. Unless you don't like the person."

"Unless it was Perfect Percy Jackson," Lacey added. Casey gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. Then you can be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm super-sorry that it took so long for this to be finished. :P But... I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. It <em>probably<em> won't take three months.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aha! It didn't take three months. Aren't you people proud? :3**

* * *

><p>"Lacey! Wake up! There's someone in the distance!" Casey shouted. Lacey blinked open her eyes, pushing herself up onto her elbows.<p>

"First of all, who says 'there's someone in the distance', and second of all, what? Who?" Lacey asked. Casey smirked.

"I'm not sure but it looks like Luke's boat. It's actually pretty good they made it before we went all Lord of the Flies," he replied. Lacey looked at him.

"With just the two of us here? How does that make any sense? We're fighting to be chief over each other?"

Casey shrugged. "I dunno, I could see you running off to kill pigs instead of checking to see if the fire's still going."

"Why am _I_ Jack? You're the more Jack-like of the two of us," Lacey retorted. Casey thought about this.

"Yeah, I guess I'm more Jack-like. But I see myself as more of a Roger," he said.

"Isn't that the one that crushes Piggy with a rock?"

"Yep."

"I hated him."

"Yeah? Well, aren't you one of those girls that goes crazy over Simon?"

"Maybe."

Their conversation ended there. Lacey watched the boat as it came closer. It stopped a bit away from the island, and none other than Ethan joined them.

"Anyone dead?" he asked.

"Just two!" Casey replied, grinning in that slightly insane way of his. Ethan blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lee 'n Zohra," he said. "Let's get out of here. Now. I'm bored."

Lacey followed Casey onto the boat. It was silent, Ethan glancing back at the beach a few times, as if he didn't believe that, yes, they'd buried the bodies. What kind of suckish friends would let their friends get all rotten aboveground?

"Only those two?" a demigod Lacey had never seen asked Ethan as they boarded the main ship. Ethan nodded. "Then we could've just left them."

"No. They're my... um..."

"Friends?" Lacey offered. Ethan shrugged.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, if you say so." The demigod was apparently not impressed with Lacey and Casey, but he didn't say anything else.

"So, we're back to this," Lacey sighed. Casey glanced at her.

"What, is being a traitor not fun anymore?"

"Right. Even though being stranded on a deserted island was a little exiting at first, it got old quickly, and now we're just on a boat. When will the real fighting start?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is short, but the fighting starts next chapter. ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**And we're back! :D So, this will be updated weekly from now on, yes? Yes. **

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

Lacey glanced at Casey and nodded, then went back to watching Ethan. She was worried about him. He'd been sucked into Kronos's world a lot more lately. Both Lacey and Ethan were in the same group, but for some reason he spent almost all of his time with Kronos.

Though Lacey liked being in Kronos's army better than Camp Half-Blood, she wasn't all that fond of Kronos himself. Partially because he'd stolen Luke. Luke had been the best cabin leader out there, and then Kronos had stolen him away.

"You're boring lately," Casey said, narrowing his eyes. Lacey glanced at him. He looked anxious to get fighting. It was silent for a few more seconds. "When are we going to do this?"

The Minotaur bellowed. That apparently meant march, because they all started going. Lacey went along with the crowd, ignoring the growing feeling in her stomach that this was wrong.

She recognized Michael Yew leading the defending side. The Apollo cabin. That wasn't good; unless they got in close they'd be dead. And it would be hard to get in close without dying first.

Ranks were ignored and they all went for the campers, slashing and killing. Lacey saw Casey spinning out of control, laughing and cutting down camper after camper.

And then the children of Apollo let loose the arrows. They seemed like normal arrows at first, but as soon as they left the bows they let out a high-pitched screech. Lacey dropped her sword and clapped her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. What was this? It _hurt. _

The screeching stopped, and Lacey opened her eyes. Perfect Percy Jackson and Miss Athena had arrived, Perfect Percy Jackson facing off the Minotaur. Lacey just tried to do what she could, eventually backing up to the other end of the bridge. Casey was back there as well, one arm hanging useless at his side.

"I thought nothing would stop you from fighting?" Lacey shouted to him. He made a face.

"Ethan made me."

The bridge was breaking. Lacey bit her lip and glanced around. Nobody was retreating.

Then Perfect Percy Jackson completely destroyed the thing, and the last thing Lacey felt was Casey dragging her away with his good arm, sword forgotten on the quickly collapsing bridge.

* * *

><p>Lacey blinked open her eyes, rubbing the side of her head. Wow. That hurt.<p>

She was outside, lying next to where Casey was attempting to sharpen a sword with one arm. It wasn't working out very well. Ethan was with them, too. So he did care.

"Oh. You're alive," Casey said, glaring at the sword he was attempting to sharpen. "Sharpen this for me."

Ethan laughed, looking up from his own sword and smiling at Lacey. She felt her heart beat faster and willed it to slow down. It didn't work.

"Nakamura, the master would like to speak with you."

Prometheus. Lacey looked up, swallowing as the Titan scanned their little group. Ethan stood, shaking a little.

"Something wrong?" he asked, managing to keep his tone even.

"You'll have to ask him," Prometheus said, smiling softly. Lacey involuntarily shuddered, and Casey snickered.

"Nice knowing you," he said. Lacey rolled her eyes. Trust Casey to say something like that. She waved at Ethan's back. He didn't see her. She sighed.

"So, what happened after I passed out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. :P There will only be two more chapters of this fanfiction. Yep. Just two. <strong>

**Therecouldpossiblybeasequel.**

**WithaCaseyPOV.  
><strong>

**ButI'mnotpromisinganything.  
><strong>

**/it would totally be casey x hylla**


	13. Chapter 13

"I wish we could watch," Casey muttered as the group that was releasing the drakon departed. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"You have a broken arm."

"That's why I said watch. Seriously, though, I want to see that thing kill demigods," he said. Lacey rolled her eyes again. He really didn't like the people at Camp Half-Blood, did he?

"You're a horrible person," she said. Casey shook his head.

"No, I just know that if we don't win, Clarisse will kill me. Speaking of Clarisse, I didn't see any Ares people, and nobody else did, either. Do you-"

A different demigod, one that neither of them had talked to before, interrupted. "The Ares cabin didn't go."

Casey grinned. "That means that they'll never win!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mallory, it's time for us to be reinforcements," Casey said, tossing Lacey her sword. She let it hit the ground and picked it up, following Casey and the others to the battlefield.<p>

Clarisse La Rue was riding a chariot around and around, the drakon dragging behind it. She heard Casey swear under his breath and tightened her grip on her sword.

As soon as the daughter of Ares saw the new troops, she leaped off of the chariot and attacked. Lacey lost Casey in the confusion and spent most of her time staying out of Clarisse's way.

Then their troops stopped running. Lacey pushed her way through to see what was going on.

Of course it was Casey.

He'd blocked Clarisse's sword – what had happened to Lamer, um, Maimer? – and was standing, glaring down at the ground, hair covering the majority of his face.

Lacey pushed through and grabbed the back of Casey's shirt, pulling him away from the fight and back into the crowd. She pulled him as far away from Clarisse as she could manage, and they eventually stopped, leaning against one of the still standing buildings.

"What the hell did you just do?" he asked. His voice was quieter than she'd ever heard it; the closest thing to it was when someone mentioned his height (or lack of).

Uh-oh. He was mad.

"You can't handle fighting her," Lacey said. "Now, come on, let's get back there."

* * *

><p>The fighting was, for the most part, over. Clarisse was frozen in a block of ice. The only thing standing between Luke-Kronos was Chiron.<p>

"Step aside, little son."

Okay, that was possibly the weirdest thing Lacey had ever heard, matching Luke's looks with calling Chiron 'son.'

"I'm afraid not."

And then before anything interesting could happen, Miss Athena screamed for the centaur to 'look out', effectively, foiling the dracaena's plans to kill Chiron. That kind of sucked.

Lacey kind of tuned out everything that happened after that, but when Chiron slammed into the wall, she started paying attention again. Miss Athena attacked Luke-Kronos, and then Nico di Angelo decided to call up the dead.

Well this was wonderful.

The last thing Lacey saw when she could still concentrate was Ethan following Luke-Kronos up to Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh look it's super-short. xP But the next chapter will be the last. Yep. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I'm frantically writing it before I go to camp. Cx**

* * *

><p>She'd lost him again. Ducking under the undead, she made her way through the battlefield until she found him, backed up against a wall by a large group of them. "We have to switch sides!" she yelled.<p>

"That's a traitorous move," Casey muttered. "Of course, the reason we're in this mess is because of a traitorous move, so why not?"

They found the last few demigods still outside of the Empire State Building – the ones that couldn't make it up. Nobody spared them a second glance, but they stayed on the outside just in case. "Do you think Ethan's okay?" Lacey hissed. Casey shrugged.

"He's probably dying a slow and painful death. You know, what will happen to me once we get back to camp," he replied. Lacey rolled her eyes. Of course he was no help. He was _Casey._

Eventually, the battle was won. Apparently Camp Half-Blood had won against Kronos and Ethan, too, because they were able to make it up to Olympus.

Lacey didn't pay attention to the fact that Olympus was in ruins, or that there were dying demigods all over the place. She went straight for Perfect Percy Jackson. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Perfect Percy Jackson blinked. "Um, who?"

"Ethan."

He bit his lip. "Um. Yeah. Yeah, he is."

"Of course," Lacey muttered, stalking back to where Casey had been a few moments again, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Of course he had to die. Maybe she was just as cursed as Casey – anyone they liked in _that _way ended up dead. She didn't even think he'd known.

Casey wasn't there anymore. Instead he was over with a group of Ares kids – by force, it looked like. Lacey would have jumped in and saved him, but… she really didn't want to mess with a group of angry Ares kids, even if Casey had become her friend. No, that would just be stupid.

* * *

><p>The Gods were back. Lacey didn't bother to slip in with the other Hermes kids, instead preferring to watch what happened to Casey – at a safe distance, of course.<p>

She arrived too late to hear everything, of course, but what she did hear was interesting.

"You betrayed the camp," Ares stated. Casey stared down at the ground. "But I'll let you off light. Just an enchanted eyepatch that will never come off, no matter how hard you try. And I'll let your cabin deal with you for the rest of it."

"Lacey!"

Lacey glanced around before her gaze landed on Connor Stoll. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Come here, we need to talk to you!"

She followed him to the large group of Hermes kids. "I claimed you, and you still didn't go back," Hermes said. Lacey bit her lip and nodded.

"It was- it was too late by then," she said.

"So she's actually our sister?" Travis asked.

"Isn't that ironic..."

"Yeah, Casey found it funny," Lacey muttered. Hermes sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

"Just work hard, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again – it's short. xP But, yeah. There's the end. Yay?<strong>


End file.
